The invention relates to a belt drive for driving a rotatably mounted object, comprising a base body and at least two belt wheels, a device for generating a pre-tensioning force, and an endlessly circulating belt wrapped around the belt wheels, wherein the first belt wheel is connected or can be connected to a drive and the second belt wheel is connected or can be connected to an object.
Typically, for belt drives, pre-tensioning of the belt and a defined wrap-around angle on the belt wheels is guaranteed by spring-mounted roller elements or by an eccentric connection of the roller elements. This involves complicated constructions that are to be integrated with difficulty into a narrow installation space. Furthermore, such pre-tensioning of the belt can realize only a certain amount of pre-tensioning force and the belt is always loaded with the maximum pre-tensioning force, even at standstill.